


Babysitting Duty

by Halibugz



Series: Reincarnation AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alex and Lafayette are brothers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Babysitting, Father-Son Relationship, George Washington adopts Alexander Hamilton, George Washington adopts Lafayette, John isn't in this, Mother-Son Relationship, Washingdad, alex is the washington's adopted son, because he was actually seventeen years older, but I went with five for fics sake, hercules is older than alexander and lafayette, lafayette is the washington's adopted son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halibugz/pseuds/Halibugz
Summary: “We don’t need a babysitter, mom!” one of the boys cried out as they reached the woman, who Hercules could now see. She and one of the boys shared a similar skin tone to George, but one of the boys had much lighter – slightly tanned – skin.





	Babysitting Duty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fucking tired I have to be up for work in four hours.

Hercules was awestruck when he reached the Warner home. It was so _large!_ He had never seen anything quite as big. His parents were well off, sure, but they weren’t _this_ well off. If they were, maybe he wouldn’t have to worry about doing babysitting gigs to get himself a car.

When he rang the doorbell, he was surprised when a large dark-skinned man answered the door. Hercules was used to being a bit apprehensive in these kinds of neighborhoods, worried about the judgement people would make of him. But here someone was who looked like him. It was amazing and gave Hercules hope about their ever-changing world.

“Alexander, Lafayette! The babysitter is here!” Hercules heard a woman call out from somewhere in the house.

“Please come in, Hercules,” George said, guiding the Fifteen-year old into the house. He looked around. It was as nice on the inside as it was on the outside. But the living room was in disarray. It still looked as if it would be just as nice, but there were fuzzy blankets littering the couch as well as an array of toys coating the floor. The mess seemed like a side-effect of children, who soon descended from the stairs noisily.

“We don’t _need_ a babysitter, mom!” one of the boys cried out as they reached the woman, who Hercules could now see. She and one of the boys shared a similar skin tone to George, but one of the boys had much lighter – slightly tanned – skin.

“Then consider him a friend here to spend time with you,” Martha reasoned. She wasn’t going to get Alexander to stay home while she and George went on a much-needed date night any other way. She turned to the teen. “Hercules, thank you so much for coming. Your mother highly recommended you.” Hercules’ mom knew he was trying to buy a car for when he would turn sixteen, so she often spread his name around for babysitting gigs, dog sitting, lawn mowing. No one at the grocery store or coffee shop wanted to higher anyone under sixteen.

“Thanks for hiring me,” Hercules replied, though he was a bit apprehensive. The kids he was looking at looked to be around nine or ten-years old. The other kids he had babysat were a bit older. It was a little weird being fifteen and babysitting a thirteen-year old, but it wasn’t like he had to do much. They usually just played video games with each other until their parents returned. But these boys were probably too young for video games and probably needed much more attention.

“Hercules, this is Alexander and Lafayette. Boys, this is Hercules,” George introduced the three. He had pointed to both boys as they were introduced.

 _“Bonjour!”_ Lafayette called out, holding his hand to shake Hercules’. Hercules shook it, but noticed that Alexander stayed at George’s side and grabbed onto his father’s shirt like a lifeline.

“Nice to meet you, Lafayette.” Hercules didn’t mention that Lafayette was such a strange name. After all, Hercules wasn’t much better.

“Boys, come and eat before mommy and daddy leave,” Martha called, guiding both boys to the kitchen. She wanted to make sure that Hercules’ job was infinitely easier than it probably would be.

“Lafayette needs his ADHD medication before bed,” George explained in a hushed tone once the boys were out of the room. “I’ve already split a pill in half and he’ll just need some juice to wash it down. Alexander needs his asthma medication before bed as well. It’s an inhaled medication and fairly easy to use. Just hold it to his mouth, clamp is down, and have him inhale it as you do.”

“Hercules, you’re more than welcome to have some dinner as well!” Martha called out. She and George were going out to dinner so they didn’t eat anything, but she always made plenty for their family and more.

“No thanks, Mrs. Warren,” Hercules replied. He would probably dip into it after she was gone if the boys were occupied.

“Boys, we’re leaving, come give daddy a hug!” George called. The boys jumped out of their seats and bounded over to their father, each one crashing perfectly into his arms so he could cradle them both in one hold. “Be good for Hercules. Mind him, _Alexander._ ”

“I’ll be good,” Alex said, but Hercules could _hear_ the pout.

“We love you so much.” George gave both boys kisses on their cheeks, making the two giggle and squeal, before saying goodbye to Hercules and taking his leave with Martha.

Hercules looked down at the two boys, unsure exactly what to do. Lafayette looked at him eagerly, though Alexander seemed unimpressed.

“So…” Hercules trailed off. He glanced at the note on the fridge. Their bedtime was eight-thirty and it was seven. Only an hour and a half until they would be put to bed anyway. “What do you guys like to do?”

“Let’s play games!” Lafayette suggested in an unmistakably thick French accent. Hercules had to repeat the words in his head so he could understand.

“Sure.” Herc didn’t mind playing games with the kid. He still didn’t really know how old they were, but he would even play some kid games with them. “What do you want to play?” Lafayette turned and began speaking rapid French to Alex, who shook his head. After a few moments, Alexander relented and nodded.

“Let’s play Pictochat!” Lafayette suggested, and Hercules was confused. That wasn’t a game? Lafayette ran to the stairs.

“He likes to play with the chat thing on the DS,” Alexander explained. “He doesn’t care that it isn’t a game.”

“Oh.” He could do that. Lafayette ran down the stairs with two DS’s. He handed the pink one to Hercules and kept the blue one for himself. “Nice color,” Hercules commented.

“ _Oui,_ it is mine,” Lafayette explained. “I will use _mon petit’s_.”

“What does that mean?” Hercules asked curiously. “ _Mon petit?_ ”

“It is _‘my little’_ ,” Lafayette answered. “For my little brother, _mon petit!_ ”

“I’m older than you, Laf!” Alex complained. He never complained about the nickname, but only the insinuation that he was the little brother. Of course they both knew it was a reference to Alexander’s height being shorter than Lafayette’s.

“How old are you guys anyway?” Hercules asked. Their parents had never said.

“Ten,” the boys said in unison.

“Pictochat!” Lafayette interrupted, vaulting over the couch to get into the living room.

“What are you going to do?” Hercules asked Alexander, who seemed to be left out of play.

“Read,” Alex replied, grabbing a thick book off the coffee table. _Harry Potter._

Hercules thought Lafayette’s excitement over the chat app on the handheld game was adorable. He seemed so excited to draw with his stylus or to try typing as fast as he could. The teen peeked over to Alex every once in a while to make sure he was still doing alright. That’s when he noticed something.

“You need glasses,” Hercules said aloud. Alexander was holding the book he was reading close enough to his face that his nose touched the page. His eyebrows were clenched in focus and his eyes were squinted as he tried to unblur the words in front of him. But Hercules’ statement caught him off guard and pulled him away from his book.

“Huh?”

“You need glasses,” he repeated. His twin brother had to wear reading glasses. When they first found out, it was because he was having migraines and difficulty with his schoolwork. He would take so long to get his homework done. So his parents whisked them both off to the eye doctor to get checked. That’s just how it went with them – if one of them needed something, they both were taken to see. Hercules was fine, but James needed glasses. “Does your head hurt?”

“Sometimes,” Alexander replied, shrugging it off. “But that’s because I read too much.”

“No, it’s because you can’t see what you’re reading,” Hercules explained. “Don’t worry about it, kid; I’m sure your parents will take you to the eye doctor soon.” Because he was going to tell them about this.

“No!” Alex cried. “I’ve been good, don’t tell them anything!” It was the most vocal he had been all night and Hercules was surprised. Did Alexander think he was being punished for not being able to see?

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s just to help you not get those headaches and help you read better. Faster, even!” Hercules was really trying to help.

“ _Oui,_ papa needs glasses,” Lafayette said, putting his game down at the sound of his brother’s distress. “You and papa will match!” This didn’t seem to perk Alex up very much. Hercules looked at the time.

“Oh, hey, it’s almost your bedtime, guys. We need to start getting you ready,” Hercules said, standing and handing Lafayette the DS. “Lafayette, go put those away and come down for your meds. Alex, put your book away and follow me to the kitchen.”

The medication was kept in a cabinet above the sink where Alexander and Lafayette couldn’t reach. Hercules pulled out the medications that were told to him and examined them carefully. He found the pill that was cut for Lafayette and the breathing medication for Alexander.

After the boys had their meds, Hercules took them to their room. He was surprised the two shared a room in the big house. They could have had their own rooms easily, but they didn’t. He wasn’t surprised to find that it was a typical little boy’s room. There were clothes and toys on the floor, a nightlight dimly lighting the room, glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, and two unmade beds. The walls were a nice shade of yellow that reminded Hercules of baby showers. The boys quickly got dressed.

“Did you guys go pee?” Hercules asked. He remembered getting asked that question every night before bed with his siblings for years. He didn’t know if they were too old for that yet.

“Yeah,” the both said in unison. Hercules hadn’t made a mistake – it must have been a question their parents still asked them before bed.

“Night, guys.” Hercules shut off the light and left the door open a crack once they were tucked in. They had all their nightlights, but he figured it would be safer to do that so they didn’t run to him crying before their parents got home. He left the hall light on for them.

Hercules didn’t do much for the rest of the night. He called his mom to let her know that the boys were in bed and now it was just a waiting game, flipped on the TV on a low volume, and even started to doze off on the Warrens’ couch.

“Hercules?” Martha gently woke. Herc jumped a little, but was glad they were home. Now he didn’t have to worry too much about the boys. But when he tried to move, he noticed there were two boys firmly planted at his sides, sleeping soundly. “Did you have a good night?”

“Yeah, Lafayette and I mostly played games, while Alex read,” Hercules answered, and from Martha’s smile, he could tell this wasn’t irregular.

“Thank you so much for watching them,” Martha said as she lifted Alexander while George took Lafayette. It was easier for Martha to hold Alexander since he was a bit smaller in size.

“It was no trouble; they’re great kids,” Hercules replied. “Oh, but Alexander needs glasses.”

“Glasses?” George asked with a raised eyebrow.

“He was holding his book too close to his face with his eyes squinted,” Hercules explained. “You should probably take him to the eye doctor for a fitting.”

“Of course, I’ll schedule an appointment first thing in the morning,” Martha said. “Do you need me to drive you home, Hercules? I wouldn’t want you out with it so dark.”

“No thanks, I called my mom and she’s coming to get me.” He had told his parents of Martha and George’s estimated arrival and they would only be a few minutes away now. “But, hey, call me anytime you need a babysitter for these two again. They’re fun. Even if Alexander likes to brood.”

“Of course we’ll call you,” George said. “You’re the only babysitter Alex has liked.”

And that left Hercules wondering…

The kid fucking _liked_ him and still brooded over a book?


End file.
